The Hunters Sin
by Alec McLaren
Summary: Sam is a normal person or so he thinks... he's rushed into a world of demigods and monsters and meets his dopplganger.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey to anyone just reading this this is my first story here and the first chapter is just**

 **to set the scene i guess. Disclaimer i do not own PJO or HOO.**

Four nights ago it's started, seeing the shape again made me shudder but let's go from the start my name is Sam Calder and I am an orphan my father died when I was 9 in one of the "accident's" that seem to follow me around I have startlingly Silver hair and Blue eyes I'm 5"10" and I am on a really boring field trip. "Hey Sam do want anything from the weird Aztecy gift shop" my friend Pierce said, he has a condition that means he is excused from P.E. for life probably because he's extremely tall or something " is there any Pepsi?" I asked "nah no food or drinks" he replied "OK nothing for me then man" Pierce came out with some hair gel (I told you it was a weird gift shop) and started spiking it up more that it already stood up on its own. It was like a unicorn horn.

"hurry up man we have to get back to the group before Mr Brunner notices we're gone'' my jitters already at full well because I have ADHD and dyslexia "yes and you better hurry Mr Calder I think he's noticed". I turned around in a whirlwind and there was the wheel chair bound Mr Brunner, man what is it with all the leg conditions in this place, "get a move on you wouldn't want to miss out on the Greek section of the museum would you? "No Sir" I quickly replied.

Mr Brunner is my History teacher at Clence academy for troubled children he is by far my favorite teacher the only one who doesn't seem to see me as a ticking bomb "you aswell Pierce come on" we made our way into the main hall and found the Greek section of the museum it seemed like it was humming and there it was the dark figure just standing there it removed it's cloak "we've been waiting for you Sam Calder" the figure was scaly and reptilian "Dracane" Pierce said under his breath "what did you say?" I said "That thing is a Dracane it's a Greek monster and I'm sorry to break it to you like this but all the Greek Myths well they're real... But no time for further explanation RUN!"

Pierce kicked of his shoes which I had never seen him do before and a gasped as he revealed hooves not feet! "Come on Chiron will take care of it" Pierce said "who?" I replied while running down the hall and out the door "Mr Brunner I mean" Pierce replied "but he's in a wheelchair?" "Oh never mind" Pierce let out a loud whistle to signal cab the way only a New Yorker could.

we got in and Pierce snapped his fingers and said "our mother just paid you to take us to long island"

"and fast" he sped off down the road towards long island "how did you do that!?" I asked "I manipulated the mist the veil that separates the mortal world from our world" Pierce replied "what do you mean our world an how did that thing" "Dracane" Pierce interrupted "know my name" said Sam "I don't know but I'm guessing its because your important and by our world i mean that you Sam are a Demigod'' the silence hung in the air like a deadweight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own PJO or HOO. hope anyone rading likes it**

It was night time and i was feeling full of energy but Pierce was dozing in his seat while chewing on a paper cup from his bag as the cab was driving along wire fences and large forest like landscape a series of fizzles and pops could be heard coming from the engine Pierce jolted awake the cabbie pulled over to the side of the road "well this is where i stop i guess you alright to get there on your own now?" we both nodded and jumped out "we're about 10 minutes from camp if we can make it its just over the rise of the hill past the Pine tree" loud screech was heard right behind us making my stomach crawl "Sam run make it to the pine tree" Pierce pulled out a big wooden club "No, i can help, and i will" i shouted i looked around and saw a decently large piece of rock very sharp, the moon peaked out from behind the clouds i was filled with a sudden burst of energy i decided screw it i was always a good throw and i lobbed the chunk as hard as i could and it sailed over Pierce and smacked the dracane in the head causing a green ooze to run out of a deep cut in it's head

"Hey try this!" I turned quickly as a older teen probably 17 or 18 with black hair threw a pen at me "uncap it!" i did as i was told and the pen expanded into a 3 foot blade with Anuklusmos inscribed on it "Riptide" my mind translated how did i know that. I ran up to help Pierce who was repeatedly smacking the Dracane on the head and then dodging its swipes i ran up took a swing and the monster and it exploded into golden cloud of dust and green goop it got all over my hands and it burned i screamed out and stared losing consciousness the black haired guy ran over and shouted out down the hill "WILL YOU BETTER COME AND SEE THIS" and then he looked at me and jumped backed stunned "wow" my hand had already started to heal for some reason but thats not what he was looking at he was staring intently and me and then a guy with my face ran towards us "yeah what is it Perc..." Will looked at me in suprise and then I blacked out


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope i didn't hurt you to much with that cliffhanger :P Disclaimer I do not own PJO or HOO thank you for your time :)**

 **Also have you guessed Sam's Parent yet?**

I woke up with people arguing around on a porch still under the moonlight "how can he look just like Will what if he's a monster!"someone was saying wen someone else shouted "if he was a monster then why did he kill the dracane" "to earn our trust obviously" the other person retorted "If he was a monster the satyrs would have noticed by now idiots" a guy a bit older than me in a skull T-shirt said "and stop arguing in front of him idiots he's awake" that shut them up they looked like brother both with crooked grin's on their faces like they were trying to work out the best way to steal your socks with out taking off your shoes "my names Nico" the guy in the skull shirt said "these to are the stolls and if you didn't already work it out the guy behind you is Will i turned around and it was like looking in the mirror except his hair was golden not silver and that fact that he looked slightly older than me "uuumm Im Sam but i guess Pierce told you that where is Pierce anyway?"

(Will's POV)

When Sam had woken up we moved up to the campfire because it was a bit late to show him around, as we were walking over to the campfire I really looked at him the moolight seemed to bend around him and highlight his silvery hair i was curious and eager to know who his godly parent was but i was confident it would be apollo seeing he is identical to me somehow he'll probably be claimed at the campfire tonight

(Sam's POV)

Once we got up to the campfire people turned a stared "well i guess we know his godly parent its obviously Apollo" i looked over at who had said it but i couldnt place the voice in the crowd "Well i hate to burst your bubble but my Dad was mortal" everyone looked Dumbstruck "well Im sure we'll find out tonight any way" another random person said silence ensued as people started looking at me like i was a bomb about to go off "now everyone don't get his hopes up it might happen on the second or third night but if he isn't claimed he'll have to go in the hermes cabin" i looked around quickly "Mr Brunner?" as I looked around i heard someone snicker as i looked in shock he was a centaur! "here they call me Chiron I train all the demigod heroes in this camp" "oh" i replied while "hey don't you think due to the unusual circumstances he should sleep in the Apollo cabin for now" Will said ''well i suppose that could be arranged" Chiron said "due to the unusual circumstances yes Will tomorrow show him around and give him all the necessary equipment and find him a weapon." I spent the next few hours sitting around the campfire while everyone sang goofy campfire songs and ate, I stared at the embers anxiously as they illuminated the pavilion what if i wasn't claimed what if as i was thinking this i drifted of to sleep


End file.
